


Distractions

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e08 The Sins Of The Father, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Arthur has just lost his single combat with Morgause. Merlin and Morgana's comments aren't all that supportive, but Merlin is ready to comfort Arthur in other ways.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 55





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Camelot Drabble Community for the prompt 'Blush'. The ficlet contains some canon lines of dialogue.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

  
"It could've been worse," Merlin said.

Arthur groaned. "How, exactly, could it have been worse?"

"You could be dead."

At least I wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life." Arthur grimaced. "I was defeated by a _girl_!"

"A woman, if you please, Arthur," Morgana said, turning from the window to look at the two of them. "And it's no shame to be bested by a woman, nor unheard of. Remember that time when I beat you?"

"That never happened!" Arthur groused, but his heart clearly wasn't into it.

Morgana shrugged and sat down, her head drooping with fatigue born of sleeplessness. 

After a moment's silence, Merlin spoke again, trying to lighten the mood. "It's actually quite funny when you think about it." When both Arthur and Morgana glared at him, he hastily added; "Or not."

Arthur shook his head. "It's like you said before the fight. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won."

"You are such a horribly bad loser," Morgana said, annoyed. "Anyone would think you're truly afraid of women, the way you carry on."

"Anyone would agree that since I handle being around you on a daily basis, I am definitely not afraid of women, not even the worst of harpies," Arthur countered.

Merlin frowned. Their banter seemed much more short-tempered than it'd usually be. The mood was tense. But he agreed with Morgana. "You didn't look hindered, Arthur," he said.

Arthur got up from the table, his expression sour.

"I'll stop talking now," Merlin hurriedly assured him.

"Yes, you will. Would you mind putting that mouth of yours to better use?" Arthur asked, approaching Merlin with purpose. "I am in urgent need of" - his eyes flickered to Morgana - "distraction."

Morgana leaned back in her seat. "Never mind me, you two. I am in favour of your shared distractions, and you know it. Go ahead and kiss it all better, Merlin. Arthur really needs someone to cheer him up."

Merlin felt a blush rising. He was grateful for Morgana's support, which had been unwavering from the first, but it still was strange to him that she was so comfortable teasing them about their secret relationship.

Arthur looked at Morgana over Merlin's shoulder. "Goodbye and good night, Morgana," he said pointedly.

She rolled her eyes at him and stood up. "Do try to get at least a little bit of rest, you two."

As soon as the door closed behind Morgana, Merlin and Arthur got busy undressing each other. Sometimes, lovemaking was the only thing that could make their world seem right.  



End file.
